My Tiny Friends
by corruptedPOV
Summary: Tom wakes up to find all of his mini friends with him. Basically a weird as hell crack fic i wrote in five minutes because i got bored. And i only have one request, if you read, please comment!


Basically, i got bored, and was searching through the old McFlyslash livejournal, and found a drawing of Tom holding up the rest of McFly, in mini version, and got inspired. now PLEASE if you read, COMMENT, everything is welcome, including con crit!

* * *

I was woken up by the feeling of three tiny little bodies jumping on top of me. "wake up Tom! Wake up!" little voices squeaked, crawling over my chest. "no! Its too early!" I whined, going to turn over, then realising that I would squash them if I did. "no its not! Get up Tom!" a certain little voice squeaked, in a Bolton accent, very near my face. I opened my eyes to see Danny Jones standing there, looking all bright eyed and innocent, tugging on my shirt collar. "Danny, no. I'm tired." I picked up his tiny five inch body up and put him down on the bedside table, doing the same with Harry and Dougie, before rolling over and pulling the covers over my head.

"Tom no! Come on! Wake up!" the boys whined, jumping on top of me and repeatedly using me as a trampoline. "ugh, fine. I hate you all." I groaned, slowly sitting up, letting the boys use me a ski slope. "no you don't, you love us!" Dougie grinned, leaping onto my side, clinging to my Toy Story pyjama bottoms. Harry somehow ended up on my shoulder, scrambling into my hair, sitting on top of my head, seemingly enjoying the view up there. Danny though, he scaled up the folds in my tshirt, resting in the middle of my chest, like he was giving me a hug.

"alright, I'll get you lot some food then shower, you guys think of what we could do today." I carried the three of them to the kitchen, placing them down on the table, giving them a prechopped up bit of fruit each. Dougie had a grape, Harry a section of orange, and Danny a section of apple. Danny's was larger than everyone else, because he had a ridiculously large appetite for someone so little. "you guys be good, I'll be back in a bit." I smiled, going and showering as quick as possible. Three little men could get into so much trouble in the space of five minutes. Then again, they were _Danny, Harry and Dougie, _all their middle names were trouble.

I was washed, dried and dressed again within ten minutes, heading back outside again, finding the boys still thankfully on the table, though they were chasing each other madly round and round it. "guys, careful! One of you could fall off and hurt yourself!" I laughed a warning when Harry, who was far too accident prone, got a little _too _close to the edge of the table. "we'll be fine Tom! There's a fence round it, so its okay!" Danny stopped to point at the little plastic fence I had put around it, to stop them falling over. "I'm still worried about you lot, alright? So behave, just for a little bit." I sighed, making myself some serial, sitting with them at the table, watching them run about, wishing that I was that small too, so I could be a part of their fun and games. I was always so big compared to my friends, I wished so badly that I could be their size, so I could be like them.

"what are we doing today Tom? Are we doing anything fun?" Harry asked, in the middle of trapping Dougie in a headlock. "I'm not sure. What would you like to do?" I shrugged, not actually sure what to do today. "I wanna play trampoline!" Danny shouted suddenly, I groaned as the others cheered along. "guys, no. We played trampoline yesterday!" I shook my head, I had gained bruises from the boys jumping on me over and over again. "oh please Tom! Its really fun! Please, please, please, please!" Danny begged, using those puppy eyes he knew worked on me every single time. "oh fine then. If you insist." I rolled my eyes, picking the three miniature people up, providing a stand for them jump off of.

So naturally, the death defying little midgets I called my friends jumped off my hand, using my slightly round stomach as a trampoline. It hurt a little when they jumped too hard, but it did tickle, I had to admit. I started laughing at them, feeling little feet jumping on me felt exactly like I was being tickled. I was ridiculously ticklish and this wasn't at all helping, I was in a laughing fit within minutes, throwing off the boys as they acted like they were in an earthquake. "Tom! Tom calm down!" Danny squeaked, running along the edge of the sofa and across the little lego platform I had made for him, Harry and Dougie, so they could stand on the table. "sorry guys, but you all tickle so much!" I giggled a little, calming down, resting so I could look at them all. "its why we do it Tom, so you laugh!" Dougie smiled, grinning madly. "aw, you guys are awesome!" I smiled at them, unable to help it, they were all just so sweet to me. I couldn't imagine life without my little friends, they were my best friends, and the kindest people I had ever met.

"Tom, you're needed." A man suddenly popped his head round my door, making us all jump. "alright, I've got to go now guys, see you later." I sighed, not wanting to go out, but knowing I had to. So, like I did every day, I gently kissed my friends on the head, even though they _always _moaned about it, though they never ran away from me. Then, I left with the man in white, going out into the bright white corridor, filled with out men in white and other people with the same wrist bands on, claiming that we were all lived in the hospital together.


End file.
